Artoria Pendragon (Lancer/Ruler, Canon)/Dangai Ichigo
Artoria Pendragon Lancer= . |-|Goddess= . |-|Ruler= . Summary This is a alternative version of Artoria Pendragon who used her Holy Lance, Rhongominyad, as her main weapon instead of Excalibur. As such she was allowed to grow and mature into a beautiful young woman and a wise and logical king. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely Higher. At least High 6-B with Rhongomyniad, far higher with restraints released | At least High 6-B, likely High 6-A. At least 6-C with Casual Rhongomyniad. At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B with Rhongomyniad, higher with restraints released | At least High 6-B, Likely High 6'A Name: Artoria Pendragon, King of Knights, Lion King Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: At least 24 Years old | Over 600 years old (Camelot Singularity takes place in the year 1273 and Artoria has been alive since the Late 5th century). | Unknown, at least 24 in appearance Classification: Divine Spirit, Lancer and Ruler Class Servants Powers and Abilities: Artoria=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses,Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; regenerated from being severely injured and nearly killed by Enuma Elish, and from Gilgamesh cutting through her neck. Has also regenerated getting pierced by Gae Bolg in the chest and from her battle with Berserker. Master Swordsman, Precognition (Has a high rank in her Instinct skill to the point of bordering on precognition, allowing her to avoid fatal blows such as Cu's Gae Bolg and Kojirou's Tsubame Gaeshi), Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, Magecraft, Air Manipulation with Invisible Air (Acts as a sheath of wind for Excalibur, rendering it invisible, and she can release it as an attack), Forcefield Creation (Can form a defensive wall of air and use Avalon to produce a barrier that can block out even the True Magics), Energy Projection,Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), Immortality (Types 1 and 3 with Avalon), Vehicular Mastery,Self-BFR, Intangibility and Invulnerability with Avalon (Shuts out all interference up to the sixth dimension, including True Magic, can block attacks from a "higher-order dimension"), Water Walking, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), minor Technology Manipulation (Can apply Mana Burst to vehicles), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation) |-|Lion King= All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 1), Creation (Created the replica of Camelot), Invulnerability with the walls of Camelot (Camelot's walls could only be broken by those with a Good alignment), improved Soul Manipulation (planned to freeze and store the souls of the members of humanity she deemed pure), Time Manipulation (Her magical power was so great that it blew away pieces of Sheba, which existed in the future), Aura (the aura created by her sheer Divinity paralysed the members of Fujimaru's party who came to fight her) Attack Potency: At least Island Level, likely higher. At least'Large Country Level' with Rhongomyniad (Stronger than Tesla) | At least Large Country Level, likely Multi Continent Level (Far stronger than any Servant until the Camelot Singularity, Gawain states that a casual King Hassan should be equal Lion King after he slapped away his Sun Boosted Excalibur Galantine). Island Level to Country Level with Casual Rhongomyniad blasts (Almost killed Gawain). At least Multi Continent Level with Rhongomyniad's seals unleashed. | Likely Large Country Level, Multi Continent Level (Should be as strong as her Lion King self) Speed: At least FTL (Has A-Rank Agility) | Likely FTL+ (Far more powerful than Sun Boosted Gawain) Lifting Strength: Class 25+ via power-scaling (Should be no weaker than her Saber counterpart, who can easily flip a trailer truck) Striking Strength: Island Class | Large Country Class | Likely Large Country Level Durability: Island Level |'Large Country Level', Likely Multi Continent Level | At least Large Country Level, Likely Multi Continent Level Stamina: High. (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and in Garden of Avalon, she was able to fight against Vortigern for several hours straight.) Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Mana Burst. At least Kilometers with Rhongomyniad, Planetary with Rhongomyniad's full power (Binds the reality of the outer layer of the World over the Reverse Side of the World). Standard Equipment: Her armor, materialized through her own power, Rhongomyniad, and her horse, Dun Stallion. Intelligence: Artoria's mentality is known to not be much different than her mainstream counterpart, being a prodigious king who led Britain to prosperity despite the many difficult decisions she had to make but relied more on her reasoning rather than her Instinct. On the other hand, her counterpart, the Goddess of Rhongomyniad, is much more of a tyrant than even her Alter form is, mercilessly executing those who would go against her as she massacres her own citizens in order to try and save Britain from Solomon. Weaknesses: Artoria lacks her Saber counterpart's Instinct, along with Avalon. Rhongomyniad's activation is limited by the Thirteen Constraints of the Round Table, at least half of which must be released to showcase its full power. | The Goddess of Rhongomyniad's immortality is linked to the spear, so, without it, she will eventually vanish. Notable Attacks/Techniques : Noble Phantasms . Artoria= |-|Lion King= Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth: The holy lance of King Arthur, a blessed spear regarded in the same light as the holy spear Longinus, that which pierced the Messiah. As a weapon, it is incredibly powerful, capable of instantly punching through Mordred's armor to kill her in a single blow, as if there was nothing in its way at all. But its true power lies in its activation. The holy spear itself is only a shadow of the true Rhongomyniad, a tower of light that fastens the outer layer of the World and the Reverse Side of the World beneath it in place. Were this anchor to be undone, it would result in "reality" being torn from the surface of the World, revealing the Reverse Side of the World underneath it and reinstating the Age of Gods. For this reason, Rhongomyniad is regarded as the "spear of the end". Much like Excalibur Proto, Rhongomyniad's true power is restricted by the Thirteen Restraints of the Round Table. Its true power only shows when half of the seals are released, showcasing the brilliance that exists at the Ends of the Earth. Without half of its Restraints released, it only showcases a tiny fragment of its true power, but even this has great power. The Restraints that are known thus far are: The enemy must be more powerful than oneself. The battle must be one-on-one. The enemy must not be an Elemental. The battle must be one against evil. The battle must not involve personal gain. The battle must not be inhumane. The battle must be honorable. The battle must be for the truth. The battle must be to live. The battle must be to save the world. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to her class, Artoria's Magic Resistance is lowered from a stellar A-rank to B-rank, though this is still enough to nullify spells with a chant below three verses, and makes it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect her. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Artoria's skill and experiences as a knight mean that she has ridden horses throughout all of her life, and summoned as a Servant, she rides the Dun Stallion so that she can use the full power of Rhongomyniad as a lance. With a rank of A, she can ride all vehicles and nearly all other animals with perfect control and speed that far surpasses human capabilities, though she cannot ride Phantasmal or Divine Beasts. Personal Skills Blessings from the End of the World: A blessing automatically given to those who wield Rhongomyniad, ranking up all their parameters save for Mana and Luck during battle. Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Having once ruled Britain in a time where it was exposed to attacks by foreign enemies and having repelled them in turn, Artoria possesses such a high rank in this skill. Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. As a Lancer, Artoria uses this ability as she did when she was a Saber, using it to propel herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon. Key: Servant|The Goddess Rhongomyniad/Lion King|Bunny Girl Category:Dangai Ichigo Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5